Princess and the Pirate
by the.wings.of.a.dove
Summary: Mal runs into Harry on the Isle, she tries so hard to forget their past but when their history is the one thing that could help her find herself again... can she resist the temptation? Mal x Harry fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! First time writing for disney.. but I'm obsessed with Harry and Mal. I ship them so hard.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Princess and the pirate

Mal POV

My heart is beating heavily in my chest, my tongue darting out to wet my lip as my eyes roam Harry's muscular body.

I take the brief moments he's unaware of my presence to drink in every inch of him, his rough and ragged exterior hiding the heart of gold and sensitive soul.

At least when it came to me; his first love.

"Still running errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" The words tumble out, desperate to halt his exit from the room.

He glides around to focus his blue eyes on me, a sinister expression on his face hiding the smirk beneath.

"Well, well, well." I shake my hair out, hiding the shivers erupting down my spine at the melodic purr of his accent.

"What a nice surprise." I focus on the chewing of gum, watching Harry's eyes drawn to my plump lips.

"Hi Harry." Subconsciously my left thumb slips beneath the glove on my right hand to trace the outline of my tattoo, reminding me of a simpler time.

A time when I knew exactly who I was and what I wanted, the man in front of me a large part of that.

I was the baddest girl on the isle and he the baddest boy.

It was simple and uncomplicated.

Until it wasn't anymore.

"Just wait until Uma hears your back." I see a flash of teeth and remember the times they would scrape down my body.

"She's never gonna give you back your old territory." His eyes drift slowly down my body, before landing back on my face with a familiar spark in his bright blue eyes.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Because I will be taking it." The words hold double meaning only he and I can understand; the tilt in his head shows me he does.

There's a determination in the way he scoffs, twisting my belly in knots, ways to reclaim him as mine flittering through my mind.

His hook comes up to run through my hair, the cold silver so close to my heated cheek, a familiarity of past times

"I could hurt you." His eyes snap to my hand when I curl it around his arm fiercely.

I reach for my chewed gum, his eyes transfixed as I pull it out. I can imagine his mouth is watering as I place it on the tip of his hook, our eyes connected with charged chemistry.

"Not without her permission I bet." I tease, jarring his memory back to a less pleasant time.

When we experienced real heartbreak for the first time.

To be each other's first loves, we had to break each other's hearts to make room for future loves.

At least that's what I tell myself.

His eyes narrow, flinching at the insinuation before he takes the chewing gum in his mouth and leaves me standing cold in place.

Already missing his fiery presence.

"I never understood you two." Dizzy breaks me from my trance.

"You were too young." I shrug, blinking to compose myself.

"I still don't." She deadpans, head resting on her palm.

"You're still too young." I smirk over at her.

"No one understood it. But they do still talk about it."

"They do? I thought we were fairly discrete." I pull on the bottom of my jacket, trying to distract myself from the memories wanting to pull me for a stroll.

"Mal, a love like yours and Harry's. One that burns that bright and fast? It can't be distinguished or hidden from those around you."

"Oh please." I roll my eyes, shrugging off her words.

"People have bets on what really went down between you two. I get all the goss while I do hair."

"What do they think?" I walk forward, drawn into the gossip of the Isle.

"That you broke his heart when you got together with King Ben, everyone gave him pity eyes for weeks."

"Well that wouldn't have gone over well with him." I tap the bench, nails drumming along anxiously.

"He certainly asked for a king's ransom every time he'd go to collect." Dizzy groans about it.

"What else?" It's like a drug, needing to hear what Harry's been surrounded with.

"That Harry left you for Uma." I make noncommittal sounds.

"But then people say you'd have marred him for life."

"Who says I didn't?" I smirk over at her, her innocent eyes going wide.

"I'm kidding Diz." It take a few minutes before she can open her mouth again to speak.

"You know what Evie would tell you if she were here right?"

"Well she's not." I growl back, immediately feeling bad at the wounded look on her face.

"Look, Evie would tell me to pull myself together and go back to Auradon. Back to Ben. But I don't want to." I cross my arms, this stubborn decision not budging.

"Auradon or Ben?"

"Either. Both." I shrug, the truth hitting me in that moment, my feelings for Ben not a flicker to the candle still burning for the sexy pirate.

"In light of that, Evie would tell you to follow your heart."

"Oh. Ew. Gross." I shiver, scrunching my face up.

"Go after him stupid!"

"There's too much history… and present. And mess." I shake my head, unsure why I've even allowed her in this much and resigning myself to realizing I miss Evie.

"Well the good news is you're pretty hated around here. Your life is a mess; your lost and it can't get any worse. So what do you have to lose?" I blink at her as I drop my arms to my side, my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth.

"Man, anyone ever tell you that you're wise beyond your years?"

"Not often enough." She smirks triumphantly at me.

"I am pretty lost huh?"

"You're hair was platinum blonde." I can't control the giggle that escapes.

"I guess maybe I should try. Perhaps he'll help me find myself again." I tuck hair behind my ear, nerves gripping my body as I conjure a plan to get him alone.

* * *

"Harry." I stop in my tracks when I see him under the stairs below my hideout.

"Mal." He purrs, eyes jutting around behind me.

"Want to come up?" I offer, sensing his need to be alone and away from prying eyes.

"Maybe."

"Discretely. Like old times." There's a hitch to my voice, as I brush our bodies together briefly.

"Almost like old times." He whispers back, the salty breath blowing across my cheeks.

I smirk before dropping my eyes to the rock in his hand.

"Gonna invite yourself up were you?"

"Didn't think you'd mind." There's an unspoken confession in his gaze that I wish to explore but he breaks eye contact to throw the rock at the sign.

"After you." His nose brushes my cheek, his teeth griping my ear softly tugging on the coil building in my tummy.

"What are you doing here Harry?" I finally whisper when we are upstairs and tucked away out of sight.

"Seems we have some unfinished business."

"In relation to my _territory_?" I whisper, hands grazing his sides as I stare up at him through my lashes.

"I was never yours." His words are harsh and I stumble back, trying to compose myself.

"No, you were Uma's bloody puppet."

"I'm no ones puppet." He snarls back.

"I never thought you'd choose Uma." I shrug gently, avoiding eye contact.

"You gave me reason to."

"Excuse me?" My eyes are a fierce green when they land on his.

"You didn't choose me."

"You're not a possession Harry, I didn't think you'd want to be mine."

"I was already yours." His words clench my heart.

"I mean, like that. Part of my crew… or whatever."

"I don't take issue in being second mate to a strong woman. I'm secure enough in my manhood."

"Oh, I remember." My eyes drop low for a moment.

"Figured you'd prefer to be equals though. I was wrong, as I was apparently about a lot of things when it came to you." I square off against him, knowing our history with Uma is much more complicated than we're voicing.

"Oh, come off it. No one is an equal to Mal. You were playing a game." His anger blurs his words together, his accent thick but I have no trouble understanding him.

"Oh yeah? Did I win?" My feet take me to him, staring him down.

"You tell me." I narrow my eyes, sighing heavily at how far off track we veered.

"What do you want Harry?" I growl out as I turn to find my spray cans, shaking them vigorously.

"I remember when I'd sit and watch you paint for hours." His voice is wistful and I roll my eyes.

"A trip down memory lane? That's the purpose of this little visit?"

"Why not? It's mostly pleasant." He collapses back on the sofa, kicking his feet up and knocking his hat off.

His messy hair is calling for me to run my fingers through it as he smirks up at me, in a way that warms my body.

"Thanks for the gum." My arm stops mid air at his sentence, the can dropping to my side as I turn to face him again.

"I guess some things never change."

 _Flashback- Fifteen years old_

" _I got you something princess." I groan into my pillow, blinking away the last of the blissful sleep I got in my secret hide out._

 _My sleep is always more peaceful when mother isn't near, the only way it could have been better is if the pirate who just walked in had me wrapped in his embrace._

" _Don't call me that."_

" _Even though Auradon threw the VK's away as trash, doesn't mean we are. You'll always be my princess."_

" _The princess and the pirate. How fitting." I smirk up at him as he flops onto the mattress, my body bouncing beside his._

" _Hey." He finally whispers, the shield he masks his eyes dropping and letting me drown in his sparkling eyes._

" _Hey." I whisper back, eyes dropping to his lips as he leans close to press them to mine gently._

" _What'd you get me?" He drops a packet of gum on the sheet between us and my eyes go wide._

" _Oh my god, no way." I can't control my smile as I draw my knees up under my body._

 _His hand catches mine briefly, my eyes coming up to see the happiness on his face._

" _That right there. That was worth all the hell I went through to get it."_

" _You went through hell to get it for me?" I tilt my head, hair falling forward._

" _Well I do have a rep to uphold. And I always get what I want." His eyes trail down the length of my body and I bite my lip._

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _I wanted you from the first time I saw you."_

" _Shut up." My eyes roll back, shoving his shoulder._

" _But you never gave me the time of day. You didn't care for me at all."_

" _I guess I was just good at acting." I whisper before placing a kiss on his palm._

" _You liked me?" His forehead creases in a confused frown._

" _Duh."_

" _I had to fight for this." He motions between us._

" _No, you fought me. We bickered for ages before you got the nerve to slam your lips against mine."_

" _Had I known this was foreplay I'd have made a move sooner." He grumbles, wearing a kissable pout._

" _Excuses, excuses."_

" _I don't get your obsession with gum though."_

" _I just love it." I open the packet, disappointed there is only one left._

" _Next time find me a packet that's full would ya?"_

" _Oh, there's just no pleasing you is there?"_

" _I think we both know there is. You more than most." We meet in the middle for an open mouthed kiss, his neck straining to reach me._

 _I moan as his tongue slips in my mouth, his hand coming up to run through my purple locks._

" _Don't ever change your hair colour. I've never seen anything more you."_

 _I move to open the gum, feeling his watchful eyes on me._

" _Isn't there anyone you'd share it with?"_

" _Only one." I whisper honestly, eyes more vulnerable than I'd like to admit._

" _I feel special."_

" _I didn't say it was you." I scream as he pounces on me suddenly, sending me onto my back with his warm and toned body pressed hard against mine._

" _Oh, is that so?"_

" _Hmm." I mumble through a smirk, as he shifts to be situated between my legs._

" _Do they make you feel like I do?" He whispers in my ear, his teeth biting down slowly._

 _His warm brief sends shivers down my spine, goose bumps erupting over my pale skin._

 _I moan as he grinds his hips into my warm sex, his nose brushing over mine gently, lips seeking mine out._

" _No one can do that." He smirks in satisfaction before taking the gum clutched in my hand, I move mine to rest on his bare biceps enjoying the way they move under my fingertips._

 _My eyes watch his hands as he unwraps it, letting most of his weight drop on me as he places it between his teeth and leaning down._

 _I roll my eyes before placing my lips against his, teeth sinking in the gum and ripping off my half._

" _You're such a weirdo." I mutter, shaking my head up at him._

" _You put up with me anyway."_

" _I'm weird too. So it works." His lips find mine again, my hands running through his hair._

" _Just don't tell anyone." I mumble against his lips._

" _Wouldn't tell a soul my princess." I welcome his kiss with hesitation, fighting off his advances trying to steal the gum from my mouth._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts and if you want to read more?**

 **I have at least a part 2... that also gets hot and steamy ;) lol**

 **But I could continue into a longer story, maybe Ben and Evie etc come looking for her and how the story would play out.**

 **Please let me know if you want to read more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows :)**

 **I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **Here is chapter 2!**

Princess and the Pirate - Chapter 2

"You're hair is lighter." He pulls me from my memory, his body curled around mine from behind.

"Yeah." I whisper, trying to find my voice as he runs his fingers through it.

I shudder as his fingers brush along my bare collarbone and I wonder if he recalled the same moment from our past.

"Never thought I'd see ya with pink hair." I don't have to turn to know he's smirking.

"It's not pink." I grumble petulantly with an eye roll.

"Sure love. Now you fit that nickname. Princess." His lips brush against my cheek briefly, the familiar nickname stirring warmth within me.

"Whatever." I shrug wishing he didn't affect me.

"At least it's not that awful blonde anymore."

"Ha. That was awful." I take a deep breath before turning slowly, his hand falling on my shoulder and his nose so close to mine that they bump softly.

"You promised me you'd never change it."

"You don't control my body." The inner feminist fights back before I can think through the deeper meaning behind his words.

"You broke a lot of promises." He corrects and my eyes close in shame.

"Yeah." I nod tears burning my eyes, one leaking over.

"I did too though, didn't I?" I'm still nodding as he cups my cheek thumb brushing away my tear.

"Do you remember how feared you were here?" My shoulders drop tension gone as he pulls the conversation another way.

"Yeah. I miss it."

"I bet you do."

"I miss a lot of things." He nods once, understanding my meaning.

"You're feared even more now that you defeated your mother. Is that true? That you fought her and won?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?" I blink in surprise at his question, even though I shouldn't.

"Yeah." I shrug gently, not wishing to break the spell between us. The moment it's gone, so will he be, along with his calloused hands on my bare skin.

A touch I haven't felt in too long, one I missed more than I cared to admit.

"Mal, I know you."

"'Kay." The sarcasm slips through before I can mask it, feeling him breaking away.

"What's what supposed to mean?" My hands grip his belt loops, holding him in place.

He stares me down before relenting, his hands on my arms.

"If you really knew me, how'd we end up here?" My whisper is vulnerable, my hard exterior long gone. No longer able to pretend the breakdown of us doesn't affect me.

"We both now how we got here." He's quiet but harsh.

"Yeah. Uma's a bitch."

"Mal." I roll my eyes at his warning tone.

"You know that has me weak." I roll my eyes again with a smirk, gasping as he pulls me close.

Our bodies slam together, his warm breath against my lips but not closing the distance.

"For old times sake?" I whisper, desperate for a night with the man in front of me.

I'd take as many pleasure moments he'll give, hopefully losing himself to me again in the process and never leaving our safe place.

He swallows harshly as I move against him, running my nose along his jaw and ensuring our lips don't touch.

The tension is building as our chests rise and fall in sync, our piercing gazes locked and full of passion and heat.

"What are you doing here?" I watch the shield come back up, sinister flecks back into his blue eyes.

"Righting a wrong." He growls at me, grip on me tightening.

"Don't play games with me."

"I thought that's what I did. Surely it can't be real." There's bitterness in my tone as I push him away, his smell distracting me and influencing my words and actions.

"What wrong would that be then huh?"

"You don't seriously have to ask do you? I thought you were smarter than that."

"You seemed to love Bor-adon."

"No. I'm just good at pretending."

"You have always been good at that." I flinch, his words wounding me, the idea he thinks my feelings for him were ever anything but genuine.

"Yeah."

"If you weren't pleasing your mother, you were-"

"Pleasing you?" My eyebrow rises in challenge.

"Now you're pleasing the King." His words burn, the betrayal written all over his face.

"It's not like that."

"What? Like he'd pass you up." He's bitter and in awe simultaneously, a blush burning my cheeks.

"It's not like that there. Besides, I wouldn't be interested even if he tried."

"Why?" I take a deep steadying breath, willing a lie to slip through rather than the truth that could crush me.

"There's only one man I've ever truly desired." Harry opens his mouth, before closing it again and staring at me with hope.

"Only one man who I've ever been my true self with. Never letting myself exist outside our secret…"

"Why did you… with this man?" I roll my eyes, knowing he damn well knows it's him but that's too close to home.

"Because he made me feel safe. Even Maleficents daughter needs that."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing." He turns to break our intense contact, the feelings getting too much.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, done with letting him in more than he allows in return.

"Then what was with the romance?" I raise my eyebrows as he turns back around, his curiosity breaking free.

"It was part of a plan gone awry, then I thought 'why the hell not?'" I feel guilt at the truth, when Ben is so kind but so far from what I crave, what I need.

"Didn't want to disappoint anyone?" He mocks with a bitter laugh.

"You should have seen Evie… she was meant to be there. I couldn't take that from her. And Ben, it'd hurt him if he knew I used him. He just thought I wanted to steal him from his girlfriend."

Harry shakes his head confused.

"Poor trusting fool, get's spelled by a Villain kid and then likes her anyway, thinking I needed magic to get a guy."

"But…"

"But it took so much pretending with him. He's sweet but too boring for me. I was changing who I was. He was trying to change me, he couldn't see it but he was." Harry crosses his arms, biting his lip.

"He's in love with an idea of me, not me. If he were he wouldn't be trying to change my hair, my clothes, restrict my use of magic… everything. He'd be completely in love with my true self. The good, the bad and the ugly."

"There's nothing ugly about you princess." The corner of his mouth hitches up in a smile.

"But bad, yeah. You've got bad in you."

"I know."

"It's not a bad thing, because you're you and I wouldn't change a thing." My heart swells, him finally giving me an edge back into his world.

"I could see in your eyes that you were lost." He wraps me in his embrace again, his smell like home.

"Yeah?" I whisper into his neck, his lips finding my head.

"You forget princess, I know you better than you know yourself." I wrap my arms around his waist, holding tight and savoring the moment.

"I missed this."

"What?"

" _This_. You. Being honest."

"There's nothin' wrong with ya Mal, you should always be honest with who you are." I pull back, letting his lips find the corner of mine.

"I mean for gods sake! I had washed out blonde hair… I wore dresses! I just… I needed to come back here. I missed running wild and being free. Is that crazy?"

"You needed to find yourself again."

"Yeah."

"How you going with that?"

"I'm a step closer." I watch him tilt his head, question in his eyes.

"I always found myself in you… let me find myself again." My confession is a whisper trapped between us, afraid with that's to come next.

"Don't do this to me Mal." He begins to pull away.

"Do what?"

"No, not when you're going to leave again."

"I'm not going to! I don't want to." I'm stubborn and fierce.

"You didn't even say goodbye."

"Excuse me?" I scoff at him.

"Real low Mal, way to deliver the final blow."

"If I recall we had already broken up because of your _precious_ Uma." I spit out in anger.

"Don't bring her into this Mal."

"Oh, Shrimpy is already in this Harry. She's been toxic to our relationship since the day we met, and the day you finally kissed me."

"Don't."

"You were always ashamed of me." I shove his shoulder, the anger within me growing.

"I was never ashamed of you."

"You were the one who wanted to be _discrete_." I fire back, scoffing at him.

"You know why!"

"Yeah. Because you always put Uma first."

"She's my best friend."

"So? Evie didn't like you and I told her we were fucking." He's briefly taken back by the words I chose.

"Fucking. Classy lady like ya-self shouldn't be cussing in such a way."

"Oh shove up it up your ass. The point is, I could get over the fact my friends didn't care for you. They could too. _You_ were the problem."

"No."

"Fine, Uma was the problem. Everything we did would somehow affect her, so we'd have to hide away. I thought that first night we were together when it was different… the first time it wasn't just two enemies getting each other off, that'd maybe you'd finally given in."

"Given in?"

"Given in to us! To _me!_ But you hadn't, you just realized enemies with benefits wasn't doing it for you and wanted to be a secret _thing_. Whatever the hell we were."

"We were real."

"Hard to tell when you're kept a secret."

"Why are you so maddening?" He growls out.

"I don't know, maybe ask Uma." We're staring each other down, our chests heaving in anger, the fire filling the room around us.

I gasp as his hands grab my arms, pulling me to him, his lips slamming on mine much like our first kiss.

 **A/N: I'm so mean for cutting it there lol But heads up the next chapter is going to have some serious mature so if that's not your thing just a warning lol**

 **I plan to make this a long story, if that's what people want?**

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts, and if you have any ideas! I love incorporating what people want to see... when possible :)**

 **Lex :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

 **Hope you enjoy, heads up to mature content! lol**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote part of this at 3am one night and the rest now and it's 12.30am haha**

Princess and the Pirate – Chapter Three

 _Previously_

" _We were real."_

" _Hard to tell when you're kept a secret."_

" _Why are you so maddening?" He growls out._

" _I don't know, maybe ask Uma." We're staring each other down, our chests heaving in anger, the fire filling the room around us._

 _I gasp as his hands grab my arms, pulling me to him, his lips slamming on mine much like our first kiss._

His tongue pushes in my mouth, taking my surprise to his advantage as he sucks gently on my tongue, a moan slipping through my lips.

My back is against the wall, the wind knocked out of me as his lips ravage my neck, sparks flying around us at the passion.

I give in and run my fingers through his hair, biting his lip harshly when they come back to meet mine.

His hips grind against mine hungrily, tongues seeking each other's out, my hands running down his body to push his jacket off.

"You still wear it." His hand catches mine, thumb running over my ring.

"Never take it off." I pant back, eagerly taking his lips back.

"Seeing his ring on you, that…" There's anger flashing in his eyes as his lips slam back against mine.

"I gave it back." I fight out through kisses.

"But this. I'll never take it off."

"Why?" His lips are on my chest, my own jacket discarded.

"Because you gave it to me." Moans fall through my lips; head slamming on the concrete wall as he cups my sex through my pants.

"Fuck, say it again."

"You gave it to me." His eyes drop to the ring before back to my eyes, lips on mine again in a heartbeat.

My hands make quick work of his pants, slipping my hand in and feeling his length in my hand.

"Mal." He pants bucking his hips against my hand.

My hand slips back out, moving to rip off his shirt and run my hands over his sculpted abs.

I wet my lips before leaning forward to pepper his chest with kisses and nips, teeth scraping against his skin.

He pulls back, eyes full of desire as he removes his gloves; I smile as I do the same.

Our hands join, matching hook tattoos visible in the moonlight, I reach out and trace his.

"I'll always be marked as yours. Don't need a ring." I whisper.

"I still prefer to mark you in other ways too. Be thorough. Ya know." He smirks before pushing me back against the wall, mouth on my neck again.

"Wouldn't want you missing something." I'm impatience as I push him off to rid my body of my shirt, his hands wrapping around my back to unclip my bra.

My breasts spring free, his lips wrapping around one and his fingers teasing the other pushing me to my limits.

It's a blur as he rips my pants off, standing before him exposed and watching his eyes drink me in.

"So beautiful." His lips place soft kisses down my smooth stomach, hands gripping my hips tightly and looking up at me through his lashes.

He pushes my thighs apart, finger sliding in teasing me, slowing adding another finger with each thrust until he's at three.

"Oh god." I pant as he works on bringing me to the edge, pumping his fingers into me.

"I need you, I'm close." I claw at him, nails digging into his pecks.

He continues pumping, curling his fingers up, thumb moving over my sensitive clit.

"Harry. Please, I want to come with you inside me. It's been too long." My eyes are pleading, his fingers stilling as his lips find mine softly.

Harry scoops me up, legs wrapped around his waist as he walks us over to the mattress on the floor.

I squeal as he drops me on the bed, anticipation swirling within me as he removes his own pants, his manhood springing free.

"Like what you see?" He purrs, my tongue darting out to wet my lips.

"I'll like it a hell of a lot more once I can't see it anymore." I wink up at him, screaming as he lands between my legs.

We're groaning as our bodies join, his member sliding in as our eyes are locked tenderly.

His thrusts are slow and sweet, the anger dissipated from before and leaving behind longing in its place.

I crane my neck to join our lips, smiling into his kiss as he continues to rock against me, brushing my clit.

"Faster." I whisper against his lips, tightening around him and enjoying his quick and deep thrusts.

"God." I pant, teeth sinking into his shoulder as he continues to drive deeper inside me.

His name is a breathy whisper as he pushes me to blinding pleasure, riding out the explosion of magic inside me as I come.

I'm still on my high as he comes inside me, hips jerking a few times before he stills above me, our sweaty bodies pressed together.

* * *

When I wake the moon is disappearing from the sky, with dusk filling the room and casting a glow over the man before me.

"I forgot how beautiful you are when you're asleep." His accent is thick with emotion, his fingers trailing down my cheek.

"I forgot how creepy you are when you watch me sleep." I'm smirking as I run a hand through his messed up locks.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while." He shrugs, the corner of his lip turning up.

"Why didn't you wake me?" My finger trips trace his lips, smiling as he kisses them gently.

"You looked peaceful and I was…" He trails off as I trail my fingers down his face and along his neck.

"What?" I whisper turning further into his embrace.

"Savoring the moment. It's been too long since I've had you in my arms." My mouth opens to reply, words getting stuck in my throat.

I lean forward to kiss him softly in place of finding the right words, my head resting on his bare chest to listen to the soft drum of his heart.

"I did try to say goodbye." I finally whisper into the silent room, his hands running through my hair halt immediately.

"What?"

"You said I didn't even care enough to say goodbye… but I did. I tried."

"Tried? You couldn't bring yourself to do it?" He whispers softly, no anger present.

"I went to see you at the chip shop, when I knew Uma wouldn't be there. Gil said you were out collecting and so… I left you a note." I bite my lip, running through a day which is still crystal clear in my mind.

"A note?"

"It said to meet me here the night before I left… I wanted to…" Tears burn my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I don't know... I mean, I wanted you but I didn't know what our goodbye would look like… but I tried." The same hurt that claimed my heart the night he didn't turn up is seeping back out.

"What?"

"You never showed!" My voice is heated; hurt shining through my eyes as I look up in betrayal.

"I didn't get a note." He's shaking his head, forehead creased with genuine confusion.

"I wanted to smooth things over before I left… and I needed you help."

"You needed to talk about your mums expectations." He nods in complete understanding.

"I can't do that with Evie like I could with you… I needed you. Your comfort." The honesty is scaring me, the more I share.

"I wish I got your note."

"Maybe you should ask yourself why you didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who is the one person who has something to gain keeping it from you? The only person who'd sabotage us, who'd cared enough?" My gaze is pointed, knowing exactly who kept us apart the night we needed each other most.

"Mal, Uma didn't do this. Gil probably just forgot. You know how he is." I raise an eyebrow, knowing Harry doubts the words even as he says them with conviction.

"Hmm." I shrug at him.

"We hadn't seen each other in a couple months, I sat here all night waiting for you." My voice is a whisper, part of me hoping he doesn't hear my latest confession.

"I was avoiding you after we split." I nod, knowing he made sure we didn't catch a glimpse of each other once we were done.

"I wasn't the one to end us Harry."

"You delivered the blow Mal."

"No, you made the choice."

"You made your choices too." I roll my eyes knowing we need to address all the baggage weighing us down, but also knowing if we do it too early he'll walk away angry.

I need him to remember how good we are together, to want and need me in return before I try and force our problems into the open.

There's a delicate balance to our relationship when it comes to Harry and his loyalty to Uma and I knew it well.

"Anyway, you didn't turn up so I thought, you must never have truly cared about me either. My mum didn't and certainly not you. So why not try to lose myself in a new love?" There's a flicker in his eyes.

"And that's what you did."

"Yeah. Except all I lost was myself." I lean into his warm palm.

"Don't get lost again, princess."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when my eyes open next, the warm body behind mine missing.

I frown, squinting at the harsh light as I sit up and seek out Harry's figure in the room.

My shoulders drop in relief when I spot him sitting by the window, staring out at the water in the distance.

"Morning." My voice is croaky as I slip into my panties and my shirt, closing the distance between us.

"Mornin' love."

"Well this certainly is like old times." I whisper into his ear, hands running down his chest as I hug him before behind.

"I love the ocean. There's freedom out there." I smile against his cheek, placing a few kisses there, feeling happiness when he gets this look of joy in his eyes.

"Can't say I understand that feeling."

"You would if you'd let me teach you how to swim." He smirks up at me with challenge.

"What if I drown?"

"Don't you trust me?" He whispers up at me, I place my lips to his briefly.

"With my life."

"Then it's settled."

"Oh, is it?" I roll my eyes as he turns and pulls me down onto his lap.

"I don't remember the last time I slept so well." He whispers into the hair covering my neck.

"I do." He looks up into my eyes.

"For me anyway, it was the last time we were here. Together."

"I came here a lot when you left." He whispers the confession, so much pain hidden in his blue eyes.

"I missed you too."

"I didn't say I missed you." His eyes won't meet mine, the lie obvious but the pain still ringing true in my heart at the words.

"I should go."

"Harry." I plead as he stands up, bringing me with him.

"I have things to do today. Uma's expecting me." I nod as I watch him slip into his clothes; fearful he regrets our night of passion and honesty.

He pauses at the door, turning back to meet my sad green eyes.

"There's a part of me that will always be yours."

He leaves me standing there cold and alone, off crawling back to Uma.

I resign myself to the fact it will take more than a passion filled night to repair what's broken, building on the secret fling we once had, and turning it into something real and honest.

My stomach grumbles and I remember I haven't eaten since yesterday long before I got caught up in the cyclone of Harry. I reach for my pants and slip them on, looking around for my shoes and jacket when I hear someone enter.

"Harry?" I call out hopefully, wishing to see him waltz back in, missing his presence already.

"Ben." His name slips out in a gasp when I see him standing before me, with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you can please leave me a review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them :)**

 **They also motivate me to keep writing! haha**

 **Lex :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading and letting me know your thoughts :) I have a lot of plans but would love to hear yours too**

Princess and the Pirate – Chapter Four

May POV

"Hey girl." A sigh of relief fills the room, my eyes glossy at the site of Evie's kind face.

"E." We meet in the middle, embrace tight as she brushes my hair back.

"So we all saw Harry leave." She's wearing a wry smile watching me as I shrug at her, unable to find any shame even at her accusatory tone.

"You still want him." She whispers, understanding in her brown eyes.

"Everyday." My voice is breathy, a tear falling despite my best efforts.

"But it doesn't matter. He doesn't want me." I shrug her off, the hurt too much, my chest aching in heartbreak.

"You love him." Her thumb catches my chin keeping our eyes locked.

"Oh, ew. No. Love is dumb." I grumble as she raises a knowing eyebrow.

"Then what do you call it?" She juts her hip out, knowing smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter Evie. He's done with me. I blew my chance." I feel my nose scrunch up, trying to brush it off.

"Oh girl. You never could grasp the way he looked at you."

"What do you mean?" My forehead creases in a frown.

"Like you were his whole world." Evie whispers it between us, eyes bright as she speaks of the bond we share.

"Whatever." The word is trapped in my mouth, her smile growing.

"He misses you, he wants you."

"How do you know Evie?" My tone is exasperated, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Because he walked out of here looking as if he's lost everything. Lost his world… that's _you_." I'm speechless as she pulls me in for another hug, her warmth comforting me.

"Where are the guys?" She rolls her eyes at my not so subtle change of subject.

"With Ben."

"Oh god Evie." I groan into her hair, burying my face from what could be her judgmental eyes.

"How'd that go?"

"Horrible. Miserable. Awkward."

"That bad huh?"

"I really thought he would be good for you… that'd you could learn to love him."

"It's not that simple E."

"I know, it's always been the pirate. It always will be M."

* * *

 _Flashback – thirty minutes ago_

" _Mal." There's an edge to his tone I can't decipher, shock sending my heart into overdrive._

 _I stand before him with swollen lips; another mans love marks on my neck, tussled hair and a scent that isn't his… completely vulnerable and exposed._

" _Are those?" His eyes are piercing as they glare at my neck, hurt flashing through his eyes._

" _Hickeys, Ben." There's an edge to my tone, arms crossed against my chest as a sign of authority._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I came to get you to come home." He's pleading with me as I shake my head._

" _I am home Ben."_

" _On the Isle? Or with_ him. _" He spits the word with venom._

" _Both… maybe. There's a part of me that will always need him to feel like I'm home. Like I belong." The remaining hope in his eyes disappears, shoulders slumping as he takes in the room._

" _I came before but you were sleeping." He scuffs his boot along the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting then anything else, a blush tinting his cheeks._

" _Oh." I whisper, knowing I was naked in the arms of another man when he would have been here._

" _I can explain…" I trail off, unsure how to put into words, feelings I can't fully grasp._

" _Please do. I thought you cared for me." The malice is gone, genuine confusion._

" _I do… but it's more complicated that that."_

" _How?"_

" _Harry and I… we were together for a long time. We parted just before I got_ summoned _to Auradon. To leave everything I've ever known behind. To leave him behind without a choice…" My voice breaks, tears springing to my eyes, Ben falters as he takes a step towards me._

" _Mal…" He hesitates unsure what to even say._

" _The villain kids were always discarded as trash… you finally wanted to do something Ben. You started with four but it affected all of us…"_

" _I didn't think about the ones I didn't chose."_

" _There are some people here who don't deserve this life. But maybe won't like Auradon either… it's not their fault."_

" _Like you." My shoulders rise in a non-committal shrug._

" _Was it all a lie?" I know he's referring to our relationship._

" _I don't really know. I just know I can never give you want you need… or want."_

" _What's that?"_

" _My heart."_

" _Because it belongs to him?"_

" _I gave it away a long time ago Ben. I didn't realize at the time it was for forever. I truly thought I would get it back…" The truth in my words scare me, saying them to anyone but my pirate feels wrong._

" _I was trying to please my mum when we first came over… it was a lot of pressure. I just wanted her to love me… be proud of me. You couldn't understand what it's like. Daughter of Maleficent."_

" _I did listen to my heart, I didn't want to be truly evil. But I am bad Ben, I'm not a goody goody princess."_

" _I wouldn't want you to be."_

" _But you do. You're changing me and you can't even see it. I'm not a lady of the court. I don't like politics. Or fancy dinners or dresses, to not have a shred of privacy. I don't want to force myself to be someone I'm not."_

" _I'm sorry Mal, I didn't see you were hurting."_

" _I look in the mirror and I can see how unhappy I am Ben, so I had to be a little selfish and come home… try and find myself again."_

" _I understand."_

" _I'm sorry I hurt you Ben. I left because I was drawn back here… I needed to find myself before I lost her for good." My words are passionate and genuine, so many emotions flying through my body._

" _But I'm not the one for you?"_

" _No, and I'm not the one for you either."_

" _You're probably right."_

" _I usually am." He cracks a smile at my joke._

" _It shouldn't be this hard to be with the one you love." I whisper and he smiles bright._

" _I hate to admit it, but I think you're right. You deserve to be happy."_

" _You do too Ben." I whisper closing the distance and taking his hand softly in mine, only briefly._

" _You deserve the truth, I'm sorry I didn't see you before I left."_

" _I hope you find yourself Mal."_

" _I will..."_

" _Him?" He questions and I nod._

" _Harry Hook."_

" _He's why you came back."_

" _One of the reasons, I won't lie. I needed to find Harry. To find what he had… before I truly lost that for good. He's not ready to hear it, so I'm here until he is."_

" _Well you seemed pretty cozy last night." There's so many emotions in his words I don't know which to pick up on and respond to._

" _Things are different here Ben." I shrug without any embarrassment._

" _I can see that."_

" _I'm taking what I can get from him right now… whatever he's willing to give."_

" _I hope you find what you're looking for."_

" _Thank you. I hope you find the one who truly deserves your kindness."_

" _I hope you get the one guy who truly deserves your badness." He smirks down at me, and I can't help but chuckle._

" _Can I ask you something?" He stuffs his hands in his pockets as he asks._

" _Anything." I nod softly, peering up at him._

" _How can I fix things?" I pause unsure what he means._

" _For my people, all my people."_

" _There's not quick fix Ben. Auradon left us here on the Isle so long; it's a part of who we are. It's a culture and we aren't willing to let it all go. You can't expect to put two cultures together and have everything stay the same in Auradon. If we have to change… maybe you do too."_

" _Change?"_

" _Not_ who _we are. But the way we perceive others. We're kids of villains so we must be evil? I felt more free trapped in this island prison that I ever did in Auradon. I didn't fit in, I didn't belong. Perhaps it's Harry… perhaps not. But you can't expect to integrate us into your society without some changes to the culture. It's not realistic to have us change to fit in…"_

" _You're right… again."_

" _We're not evil… we can be bad. Sure. But Auradon didn't do anything to save us from our parents influence so now it's your job as King to help create a better place. For everyone."_

* * *

Present time – Mal POV

"How was Ben?" Evie questions as we sit on the sofa.

"He got it. He realized he was changing me."

"Good, I'm glad he could understand."

"I told him I was unhappy… that you shouldn't have to work this hard to be with someone."

"You and Harry did always fit together so well." Her finger traces one of my hickeys briefly, a smirk firmly etched on her face.

"And yet, it was hard work with us at times." I slap her hand away and she giggles.

"Yeah well Uma's difficult."

"You can say bitch Evie."

"I'm a lady Mal." She winks at me in wit.

"But it's hard right now Evie…"

"Sometimes fighting for love is hard Mal, it doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. Being with Ben meant working hard at changing who you truly are. With Harry you don't have to change a thing… you've got different issues to work through."

"I don't know."

"You still can't admit to it." She grabs my hand in hers, snapping my attention back.

"I need him Evie."

"You love him."

"I wouldn't even know what love is."

"You do, you just can't recognise it."

"Shut up." She smacks my shoulder as I roll my eyes.

"Come here." She pulls my head down on her shoulder, resting her head on mine and we sit there in silence.

 **A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Lex :)**


End file.
